Howl
by Sapphireexx
Summary: The Cullens have left and now Isabella is alone. Over come with anger and hurt, she does the one thing no one thought was possible. She phases. Now Bella belongs to the La Push pack and has to deal with having the hot-headed Paul imprinting on her. And if that isn't enough, the threat of Victoria still looms over Forks. Plus, the Cullens won't stay away forever. Imprint fic.
1. White

Title: Howl

Summary: The Cullens have left and now Isabella is alone. Over come with anger and hurt, she does the one thing no one thought was possible. She phases. Now Bella belongs to the La Push pack and has to deal with having the hot-headed imprinting on her. And if that isn't enough, the threat of Victoria still looms over Forks. Plus, the Cullens won't stay away forever.

Pairing: Paul/Bella

Rating: M for language

Note: Okay, this fic was inspired by the song Howl by Florence and the Machine. Just something that popped into my head. This chapter is just an epilouge. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_  
_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_  
_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_  
_May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground_

_Howl - Florence and the Machine_

* * *

Bella was cold. Very cold and lost and hungry. Plus, she couldn't find her way out of these damn woods. She had been stuck in here ever since Edward had sped off after breaking up with her. He didn't even have the decency to show her the way out of the freaking forest. And he knew she wasn't the most graceful of people. It was more likely that she would trip and pass out before she ever found her way out of the woods. Stomping her foot in frustration, Bella sat down against an old oak tree, tears welling up in the corners of her big doe eyes. The anger that seized her heart blurred her thoughts nd the tears blurred her vision, making it impossible to see where the hell she was going. Nevertheless, it would be better and easier to stay in one place, it would increase the chance of someone finding her.

Bella tried to calm herself down, drawing her knees up to her chest and placing her head between them. She didn't know how long she stared at the muddy ground- seconds, minutes, hours. All she could think about, anyway, was _stupid _Edward, _stupid _Alice, and the _stupid _Cullens. Bella was so caught up her in thoughts that she didn't even realize when she started to shake, huge body-racking shakes that shook her to the bones. However, eventually the shaking and the anger became too much for her. White stars exploded in front of her vision, temporarily blinding her. When she was finally able to see again, she almost wished that she couldn't. Instead of opening her eyes and seeing her hands, she opened her eyes to see two white _paws. _

Great. Just Great. As if she didn't have enough going on at the moment. She just had to turn into a wolf _now_ of all times. But, before she could start to freak out completely, a loud voice interupted her.

_Hello? _

_Oh great._ Bella thought. _And now I'm hearing voices. I think I'm going insane. _

_You're not insane. _The voice said. _Just stay where you are. _

Her body automatically locked inself in place, as if she was being controlled. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move a muscle.

A few seconds later, the bushes next to her started to rustle, before a monsterous black wolf pushed its way through and into the small clearing. As soon as the horse- sized wolf was in front of her, she was able to move again. Plus, despite the wolf's unusually huge size, she found hersel unafriad.

_You're the voice in my head? _Bella guessed silently. The black wolf nodded it's massive head in agreement.

_I am Sam Uley, Alpha of the La Push pack. You already know the legends. We phase in order to protect the town from leeches...vampires. _

Bella pawed the ground anxiously, feeling very intimidated from the Alpha's stare.

_Yes. I know... of the La Push legends. I kind of made Jacob Black tell me them. _She confessed. _And I guess you know about the Cullens, then._

_I do. Sam_ attested solmenly, touching his nose to hers. _But you are pack now. Even though your are the first female to phase, we protect our females. So that meanes no more contact with the leeches, Isabella. _

Bella bowed her head in submission. The alpha wolf regarded her for a few moments before nudging her with his snout.

_Hold on. _Sam thought to her before turning and bounding into the bushes again. A few moments later he returned. He was human again, wearing only a pair of cut-offs with a shirt clutched in his hands.

"Come on now, Isabella," He alpha-ordered her. "Phase back. I'll take you to my fiancé's house."

Bella's body started to shake and within seconds, she was human again, sitting completely naked on the forest floor. She blushed hotly as Sam gently pulled his shirt over her head, covering her up.

"Sam?" She asked as he pulled her off of the ground. "I'm really am a wolf, aren't I?" She questioned, unable to apprehend all that had happened in the past hour.

He just laughed deeply and nodded, before guestering at her to follow him.

Sam lead her just a short way through the forest to La Push, where they came upon a quiant cottage. He hustled her inside where they were met by a tall quileute woman. She had sleek, black hair and three long scars marred the right side of her face. But even with the blemish, she certainly was one of the prettiest woman that Bella had ever seen. She watched as Sam gently kissed the woman's scars before pecking her on the lips.

"Isabella, this is my imprint and fiancé, Emily. Emily, this is Isabella, she just phased today."

Emily smiled warmly at her before gasping sharply.

"But I thought only men could phase!" Emily exclamied. Sam winced slightly before answering.

"So do I. I guess fate just had other plan for Isabella." He set his black eyes on me in a hard stare.

"Well, it's great to meet you, Isabella." Emily said softly, pulling her into a massive hug.

"You too, Emily." Bella replied, pulling back to smile at the woman. She stood there awkwardly for a few moments before turning her attention over to Sam.

"Sam...?" Bella asked hesitantly, "What's an imprint?"

"Imprinting is what happens when we find our soul-mates." He looked over at Emily with adoring eyes. "When you look right in their eyes, its like your whole life changes and the only thing attaching you to the earth is them."

He leaned down and pecked Emily's cheek again.

Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed her, pulling Bella behind him. Amazingly, she didn't trip. Good to see that the fact that she could change into a giant wolf was good for at least something.

Right then, the door burst open, and in barreled four huge quileute men. They would have run her straight over if Sam hadn't pushed her away. They carried on over the door step, shoving each over playfully and joking loudly.

"Boys!" Sam snapped and immediatly all four men had their full attention on him. Before Sam could say anything, he was interupted

"Bella?" She heard, and peered around Sam's burly shoulder to see Embry staring at her. Next to him was Quil. They were Jake's friends that he had introduced to her before she had started dating Edward.

"Hi Quil, Embry." Bella muttered as the two boys gawked at her. She eventually let her eyes run over the other two men who where there. One in perticular. He was tall, easily a foot taller then her, with smooth russet skin and gorgeous, onyx eyes. As if the man could feel her stare, he brought his eyes up and they locked gazes.

Everything around her dissapeared. It was as if her and the man where the only two people left on earth. They only one that mattered was him. Wait, wasn't that was what Sam said before with...

_O__h my god, oh my god, oh-_

Before Bella could finish her thought, the man she had been staring at was already speaking.

"Fuck!"

Yup. That was a definately a good word for it.

* * *

Note: Sorry for the short length, but its only a introduction chapter. Also, sorry for the extreme lack of Paul, but he'll be in the next chapter alot.

So, should I continue or not? Love to hear your thoughts!

Review lovelies!


	2. Reasons to Fight

Title: Howl

Summary: The Cullens have left and now Isabella is alone. Over come with anger and hurt, she does the one thing no one thought was possible. She phases. Now Bella belongs to the La Push pack and has to deal with having the hot-headed Paul imprinting on her. And if that isn't enough, the threat of Victoria still looms over Forks. Plus, the Cullens won't stay away forever.

Pairing: Paul/Bella

Rating: M for language

Note: Wow! Thank you all for the overwhelming response for chapter one! I loved all the reviews.

I know a few of you had questions on Bella's lineage and how she was able to actually phase, but don't worry, that will all be explained soon. Partly in this chappy, and more in depth in the chapters to come.

Also, thanks for your overwhelming interest to the story as well as all of the reviews/favorites/hits. Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_Don't know what to do anymore_  
_I've lost the only love worth fighting for_  
_I'll drown in my tear storming sea,_  
_That would show you, that would make you hurt like me_

_ All the same_  
_I don't want mudslinging games_  
_It's such a shame_  
_To let you walk away_

_Is there a chance?_  
_A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?_  
_A reason to fight?_  
_Is there a chance you may change your mind?_  
_Or are we ashes and wine?_

_Ashes and Wine - A Fine Frenzy_

* * *

Bella wasn't quite sure exactly what happened next. Even with all of her new wolf senses, it happened all to suddenly for her to comprehend. All she remembered was being pushed to the wall and then onto the tiled floor. Growling had erupted from all sides of Sam's kitchen and then as soon as it had started it ended. By the time she worked up enough courage to open her eyes, the room was completely empty. Bella looked around, baffled, for a moment before eventually getting up. She moved through the house and then ventured out of the back door. She had only just stepped over the threshold when the petrifying sound of snarling assalted her ears. She bounded out into the backyard to see Sam's wolf trying to calm another massive silver wolf. The silver wolf was growling loudly, trying to bite a chunk out of Sam's shoulder. Emily, Quil, Embry, and Jared were watching the scene from the sidelines, their eyes wide with something close to indiffernence and a bit of worry.

Red bled into the corners of her vision. Before she could fully understand what was even happening, she was on all fours, galloping at full speed towards the two wolves. She quickly skidded to a halt between them, effective knocking them away from each other. The two wolves looked bewildered for a moment before Sam realized what had happened.

_Isabella? _He growled to her. _What are doing? That was an extremely dangerous thing to do!_

She snarled at him. I was s_topping you two before you both do something stupid and get hurt! _

Meanwhile, the silver wolf was staring at Bella, completely and utterly flabbergasted.

_You...you can phase? _He stuttered, poking her with his muzzle as if to assure he wasn't hallucinating. Something acute to amazement flooded his eyes. _How? You're a girl._

Sam pushed his way in between the two, effectively going into alpha-wolf mode.

_That's what we are trying to figure out, Paul. _

Bella tried to glare at Paul, but found it nearly impossible. Since the imprint was double, it must be twice as strong.

_We're getting too off topic, you two. _Sam ordered. _Phase back. _He nudged my side with his nose. Pushing me away from Paul and behind a nearby bush.

Before she could even attempt to stop herself, Bella was already phased back. She quickly recovered herself with the shirt, before stepping back into the backyard.

All of the wolves quickly assembled themselves in Sam's living room. The four guys piled on the couch while Bella sat on the floor in front on them, leaning back onto Embry's legs. Paul snarled softly at that.

She couldn't help but to peer at him as he sat next to Jared on the farthest end of the couch

"Okay, so now you know that Bella is able to phase now." Sam nodded his chin towards where she was sitting.

"Yeah, but how?" Paul leaned forward from his spot on the sofa, glancing at his imprint out of the corner of his eye. "I thought the gene could only be passed down to boys. At least, that what the Elder's told us."

"Plus, she isn't even Quileute. No offense, Bells." Added Quil hastily, leaning down and patting my shoulder weakly.

"But I think that's where we are all wrong." Sam verbalized, wrapping an arm around Emily who had just entered from the kitchen. "Even though I can explain the gene thing, I think I can explain the heritage part."

Bella listened eagerly, wanting to know how exactly how she was able to turn into a giant, vampire-killing beast.

"I have a feeling that Bella is probably at least a little bit Quileute." He finalized. " The Swan's have lived here for many generations and have always been friendly with the people on the Rez. Somewhere down the line, at least one of your ancestors must have married someone quileute."

"But why have none of my other family members ever phased before?" Bella inquired curiously, arching an eyebrow at her alpha. The boys made some noises of agreement.

"Well, the only reason you, perchance, phased was because of your increased interaction with vampires." He answered, thoughtfully.

Bella thought about that for a minute. It did seem possible that she'd have some sort of quileute ancestor. She'd have to do some digging in her family tree and ask Charlie about it. Bella was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that the pack was staring at her. Guess it was time to address the elephant in the room.

"Sam?" She questioned meekly, tugging on a lock of her hair. "I think me and Paul...imprinted."

Sam sighed and glanced at Paul, before turning back to her. "Yes, I think you did too."

"Fuck no!" Paul growled, leaping off of the couch. "I can't be imprinted to the damn leech-lover!"

Bella flinched at that, sinking back farther into Quil's legs.

"Woah, man, calm down. Imprinting isn't that bad. Just look at me and Kim." Jared smiled cheekily.

"No! I don't do all that mushy shit. I'm Paul Lahote, ladies man. I don't _date_ period, for fuck's sake." He blustered, his face turning red.

"Well, your gonna have to try, man. It's imprinting, you can't ignore that shit." Quipped Embry from his spot behind her.

Paul snarled at him. Flinging open the door, he glared maliciously at them one more time before phasing and sprinting into the forest.

Bella jumped to her feet, letting in a startled intake of breath as she watched her imprint's form disapear into the woods surrounding Sam's cottage. She stepped forward slightly, making a move to follow Paul, but was abruptly pulled back.

"No, Isabella. Paul's angry right now, he could be dangerous." Sam grounded out as he looked at her with his abysmal, onyx eyes.

"No, Sam." She ripped her wrist out of his hand. "I need to see if he's okay."

Without a backwards glance, she took off out the door and phased on the fly. Her skin melted away and became snowy, white fur. Her small hands and feet became huge, alabaster paws. Bella hit the ground running, barely jolting from the rough impact. Her smaller but lethal body darted between the trees, easily moving faster than that of a vampire. She skidded to a halt in a clearing, sniffing the air for a trace of Paul. Soon, her nose had lead her to a small grove of trees where a silver wolf was lying against the bottom of an oak. Paul's wide eyes where closed, one of his huge paws was flung over his muzzle, as if he was trying to hide his eyes. He made no sign of having heard her approach.

_Paul?_ She asked tepidly, inching her body closer.

Paul sprung to his paws, alarmed by her startled appearance. He growled, turning his feral eyes to meet hers. She stood in wolf form at the other side of the grove, looking increasingly perplexed as the seconds ticked on. As soon as they locked gazes, she saw his eyes soften a bit.

_Swan._ He acknowledged, nodding his head slightly.

Bella snorted at the name. Well, at least it was a step up from 'leech-lover'.

Paul looked at her warily and softly growled to himself. His wolf wanted her so bad. The wolf loved how her fur looked like pearls and how she always seemed to smell like vanilla and strawberries and some sort of flower he just couldn't name. And now, as she stared at him with those innocent, amber orbs, he could feel his resentment melting. He wanted so much to hate her. Hell, he had many reasons to hate her. She was a leech-lover. She had knowingly, and willingly, dated a murderous vampire. But, then again, she was kind, and caring, and oh-so innocent..._Ugh. _

_Bella...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said-_

_Paul, it's fine. _Bella interupted, nudging him with her flank. _I get it, you hate imprinting. It's fine. We'll make this work somehow. No quite sure how, but..._

_We shouldn't jump straight into a relationship, now. We both need some time. Friends? _Paul couldn't believe he was suggesting to be friends witha leech-lover.

_Friends. _Bella agreed. _I still need some time before I jump into a relationship, anyway, with the Cullens..._

Paul's wolf growled as his imprint winced at the thought of the leeches.

_Besides, _Bella added. _We should get to know each other a bit. I mean, I met you all of one hour ago. _

_No worries, Swan._ He replied, coyly.

Paul leaned down and touched his nose to her much smaller one. As he did so, his wolf yipped happily inside his head. The fucker was worse than he was.

Paul smirked as Bella grew embarrassed, her eyes growing bashful as she quickly looked away, but not before she caught Paul's look.

_Great. Well, at least I can't blush in wolf form. _She grumbled, half to herself.

Paul let out a grumbling laugh, which sounded so bizarre in wolf form that Bella herself couldn't keep her own laugh in.

A long howl broke through the sounds of their ridiculous laughing. Their ears immediately perked up as they felt the pack phase, as well as one unknown presence that they hadn't noticed before.

_Guys, we kinda have a problem. _Quil thought to her and Paul as he leaped into the grove in front of them.

_Jake phased. And he's__ not happy about you two. _

* * *

Note: Thanks for reading! I'm going away for a week on monday for 4th of July, so I won't be able to update until I get back. but I'll try to update again this Sunday, if I can.

**READ:** Also, since Bella is Quileute in this fic, she's going to look different from how she looks in the movie. Her skin is going to be a bit darker. So I have pics on my profile of Bella as a partial- quileute. Go check it out :)

Review Lovelies!


	3. Lions

Title: Howl

Summary: The Cullen's have left and now Isabella is alone. Overcome with anger and hurt, she does the one thing no one thought was possible. She phases. Now Bella belongs to the La Push pack and has to deal with having the hot-headed Paul imprinting on her. And if that isn't enough, the threat of Victoria still looms over Forks. Plus, the Cullen's won't stay away forever.

Pairing: Paul/Bella

Rating: M for language

Note: Thank you all so, so much for all of your reviews! They are what keep me writing! Also, I want to thank all of you that favorited/alerted!

Also, a big thank you to my beta, Caila, for taking the time to help me with this chapter! Couldn't do it without her!

Sorry for the super late update! My laptop broke, so I had to go back and forth between multiple computers in order to finish and upload the chapter. But, my laptop is now fixed, so chapters should be coming more often now. Plus, one of my friends has just been diagnosed with cancer, so these past few months have been...shitty to put it plainly.

Here are the answers to some of your questions:

Yes. They will eventually figure how Bella is able to phase. All the mechanics and details to that will be worked out in future chapters.

Also, Paul will accept the imprint soon, but him and Bella won't actually get together for a while yet, for the sake of the story. It wouldn't be believeable if they got together super quickly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_Weep for yourself, my man,  
You'll never be what is in your heart  
Weep, little lion man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start  
Rate yourself and rake yourself  
Take all the courage you have left  
Wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head_

_Little Lion Man - Mumford & Sons_

* * *

CHAPTER 3: LIONS

The hard soil of the forest bared the brunt of her scarcely contained anger. Her paws thumped down harshly on cold, matted dirt as she galloped at full speed towards her destination. Bella swallowed harshly, partly in nervousness. Her throat flamed at the motion, having gone dry as chalk in flat-out dread. Her emotions were on overload. Never before had Bella felt so much at one time.

The closer she advanced to the Black's house, the louder the horrifying sound of snarls became. After Quil had come and delivered the news of Jacob's distress, Bella had took off running. She had only paused once, in order to grab some much needed clothes, which were now tied to her furry ankle with a strip of worn down leather.

With one last leaping stride, she broke through the edge of the forest and onto Black property. Bella followed the sounds of animalistic growls to the small clearing behind the garage. She scampered over the uneven, broken ground and peered behind the garage, blocking her thoughts so the pack wouldn't notice her presence. A large russet wolf, almost as monumentous as Sam, was being taimed by two wolves she recongized as Jared and Embry. Bella was certain that the strange wolf was Jacob.

She watched, hidden, as the dilemma started to become unmanageable. Jacob growled and spat and bit everything in sight. It was then Bella wondered when the pack had turned into such lions. With a thundering roar, she hurdled head-first into the brawl. Bella crashed straight into Jacob's side, causing him to ricochet into a nearby tree. He lay there for a few moments, stunned at the sudden impact that had winded him briefly. Bella took this time to saunter over to him, giving him a slight warning growl to stay in place. She turned and motioned at the others to leave, and they begrudgingly did so.

_Jacob! _She snarled at him after they left. _Stop this nonsense! _

Jake's chocolate eyes narrowed at her before he took a step back, dipping his massive head in shame.

_But Bella... It's not fair._ He whined at her mentally, pawing the ground with his claws.

_I'm sorry, but life isn't fair, Jacob._ Bella admonished sternly. _What's done is done, Jake, you can't change fate. The result will be disasterous. _

Jacob glared at that and rose up to his full height, towering over Bella's much smaller wolf. She stared unflinching back up at him.

_I know, it's just- _He broke off with a harsh snarl. _I just wanted to be the one to imprint on you. But now Paul is the one? How can that be true? The guy couldn't stay in a committed relationship even if his life depended on it! _Jacob grated out the insult harshly.

_Thanks for the vote of confidence, Black. _

Their heads whipped to the other side of the clearing when the sudden sound of Paul's voice entered their minds.

_No, really! It_'s _very __much appreciated. _Paul continued dryly, his sarcasm blazingly obvious to both of them.

_Enough with the hostility, guys. Let's just phase and head over to Sam's, okay? _Without waiting for a reply, Bella bounded into a nearby bush to phase and pull on some clothes.

By the time she returned to the clearing, the boys were already done and waiting for her. They were standing at least ten feet away from each other and were glaring heartily at each other. The tension between the two males was so thick, Bella could cut it with a knife.

"Well," She inquired, raising an eyebrow at the two males, "Are you coming or not?" The boys glared at each other one more time before following her to Jake's car.

* * *

Bella lingered outside as the boys went ahead into Sam's house. The ride over had been increasingly awkward. None of them had any idea of what to say, so the three of them had sat in an uncomfortable silence.

With a heavy sigh, Bella curled up on Emily's porch swing. It was almost six at night and she still had to get home and make dinner for Charlie. Plus, she had to ask him about her lineage so she could figure how in hell she was able to turn into a freaking _wolf. _Yep, that was definately high up on her to-do list.

With one last glance at the Alpha's house, Bella phased and started out towards the boundry line. It was time to go home.

* * *

_Tremble for yourself, my man,_  
_You know that you have seen this all before_  
_Tremble, little lion man,_  
_You'll never settle any of your scores_  
_Your grace is wasted in your face,_  
_Your boldness stands alone among the wreck_  
_Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck_

_Little Lion Man - Mumford & Sons_

* * *

Note: Well review? Please?

Feel free to ask any questions you may have in a review!

Yes, I know that it's short but I wanted to give you guys something! I'll try to have the next chapter out sometime in the span of a few days to a week!

Grr, writers block is sneaking up on me now, but I will push through for you guys!

Also, it's been brought to my attention that parts of the chapter are being deleted when I upload them! So i'll go back and hopefully fix the chapters for you guys.

Thanks, Lovelies!

Twitter: ohmy_salvatore

Follow my twitter if you just like vampire diaries, pretty little liars, hunger games, or harry potter!


End file.
